


Cas and Dean and the Instant Pot from Charlie

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Kissing, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Cas and Dean open their wedding gift from Charlie - an Instant Pot.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Cas and Dean and the Instant Pot from Charlie

Dean and Cas were finally unpacking their wedding gifts. There were a lot, which was surprising, given the fact that most of their guests don’t even have a real job. It was a bit concerning, especially for Cas, how much fraud went into all these gifts. But, there was also nothing they could do about it. So, they might as well use and enjoy them. Though Dean wasn’t exactly enjoying all of them…

“I can’t believe Charlie got us this!” Dean protested, holding up a big Instant Pot box. “Is she trying to say something about my cooking? My burgers are fantastic!”

“Well, I did read that newlyweds usually get a lot of kitchen gifts, so maybe she was just being nice by buying something new for our kitchen? And, Dean, you know you can’t make burgers in that right?” Cas inquired with his classic eyebrow raise.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just saying…” Dean trailed off, opening the box a little too aggressively and taking out the instruction booklet.

Cas made his way behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his new husband and putting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Looks pretty easy to use. Does it come with some recipes?”

Dean flipped to the back of the booklet and started to thumb through. “Hm I guess there’s some good stuff in here. I definitely haven’t made that before,” Dean said, pointing to a recipe for General Tso’s Chicken. He pondered about how he should probably expand his palette and cooking repertoire. This recipe looked simple enough.

Cas turned to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. “Well, let’s cook it tonight and if it’s any good, I’m making you call Charlie and personally thank her for such a thoughtful gift,” he said playfully.

Dean moved to face Cas, placing his hands on Cas’s hips. “Fine, but I’m making you wear that ridiculous bikini apron Garth got us,” Dean smirked, leaning in to give Cas a kiss.

“I’ll wear anything if we’re going to finally make something other than burgers,” Cas replied, laughing as Dean pouted. Secretly though, Dean was excited to make a different meal too. Exploring new things was something he was looking forward to doing with Cas for the rest of their lives - even if that meant using the Instant Pot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
